


The Fiddler's Three

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Club, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Taylor has never been to a gay bar; something which Mike just can't live with not correcting.But of course, as always when Mike is involved, things escalate... and kinks are quick to arise





	The Fiddler's Three

**Author's Note:**

> There's literally no point to this other than to celebrate the day of my birth with lots of dirty, dirty (but really really hot) sex... so, enjoy this gift from me to you, to kick my birthday off with a bang :p
> 
> (Also, this could LOOSELY be interpreted as a sequel to The Double Con - but I haven't tagged it as such because there would be a HELL of a time jump if so XD)
> 
> It's taken me forever to write... I've cried, I've given up and sworn I was defeated... but, here it is.
> 
> The end is a piece of shit as always though - so you should probably stop after the sex XD i dunno what it is, my ends just never feel right lmfao - but i will probably just tweak it sometime ♡
> 
> Anywho... please let me know what you think!
> 
> x My love to you all x

**The Fiddler’s Three.**

“C’mon, Grandpa, ya ain’t _that_ old.” Mike scoffed, laughing as he sprawled across the entire couch. He cast a sly look at Jake, who scowled at him from an armchair and pointedly ignored his prodding. “Ya can’t seriously tell me, ya don’t remember the orgy pit in that den, down in Reno.” He said, shaking his head in disbelief as Jake stubbornly glued his jaw together. “C’mon... I know ya remember. They had that little-“

“Argh, shut up already, Mike!” Jake finally growled, aiming a cushion at Mike’s head and lobbing it across the room, smirking when it struck true. “Just ‘cause ya a horny ol’ bastard, don’t mean we all are.”

“Ha!” Mike snorted, smirking over at him disbelievingly as he tossed the cushion aside. “Ya full o’ shit, ya dirty old man!” He laughed, flipping the bird at Jake and shaking his head as he looked back at the television, ignoring Jake’s hard glare as he grit his teeth. He watched a commercial for a moment, humming along to the catchy tune playing in the background; behind the people talking about their varying cases of haemorrhoids. He tapped his toes to the end of the couch, keeping the beat of the small tune; but was startled from his tempo when a heavy weight landed on him. “ _Oof_!” He gasped, growling through a grin, as he began to laugh; tussling with Jake where he had thrown himself over him.

“Ha, ya think ya can beat _me_?!” Jake taunted, wrestling with Mike on the couch and trying to force him to the floor. “I’ll show ya who’s dirty! Ya stupid pervert!” He scoffed, ignoring Mike’s laughter as he tried to slip his hand under Mike’s arm and around his side.

“ _Pfft,_ give it up, Grandpa!” Mike snorted, struggling to keep himself on the couch. “Ya ain’t _never_ gonna beat me!” He promised, all but cackling when Jake jabbed at his ribs playfully.

The pair were distracted from their tussle, when the front door opened, revealing Taylor as he walked in; his brow rising in curious amusement. “And, just what are you two arguing about now?” He asked, snickering fondly as he closed the door behind him and tossed his keys onto the small side table.

“Grandpa’s bein’ a prude... and a liar.” Mike said easily, grinning at Taylor and winking conspiratorially, as Jake jostled him and scowled.

“Mike’s bein’ a dumbass pervert... _again._ ” He countered, smirking at Mike’s outraged expression, before they began tussling on the couch once more.

Taylor rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he walked over to the couch and observed the pair for a short time, clucking his tongue fondly at their almost boyish play fight. He huffed an amused snicker, biting his lip as he watched Mike squirm beneath Jake, his arm curled around his arm and restraining him from being able to attack him on one side; while Jake himself pinned his legs to the couch and smirked, struggling to free his captured arm while also trying to jab at Mike’s exposed side.

Finally Taylor grew bored of their antics, stepping back briefly to consider; before launching himself forward atop the pair. _“Oof!_ ” Jake and Mike huffed together, crushed together as Taylor lounged atop them, propping his arm on the back of the couch and resting his cheek in his hand. He smirked as he peered down at them, watching them look up at him with amusement, exasperation; and matching pout’s, he was tickled to notice.

“Okay, I let you have your little spat plenty long enough.” He said, grinning as he tipped his chin towards them. “Now, kiss and make up.” He ordered, making a shooing gesture towards them with his free hand. “ _Ah, ah, ah!_ ” He barked abruptly, waggling his finger as if at a naughty child, when Jake and Mike both opened their mouths to protest.

Mike snorted, his amusement returning as Jake huffed and pouted briefly, before looking down at Mike from the corner of his eye. His lip twisted quickly, before he turned to face Mike, dipping down to briefly touch their lips together, before turning back to Taylor with a pout. “Uh, I’m sorry... I’m not hearing very much making up from over here...” Taylor teased in a sing song voice, smirking as Jake rolled his eyes and turned towards Mike, sighing in resignation even as his lips curled into a grin.

With feigned reluctance, Jake leaned down and covered Mike’s mouth with his own, surprisingly gentle as he kissed him. He brushed his lips across Mike’s intimately, flicking his tongue along the seam of his lips and encouraging them to part. As his kiss lingered and grew deeper, Jake’s hand slid slowly over Mike’s side, curling beneath him and pulling him closer as Mike gave a small, breathy moan.

Taylor watched keenly, his mouth turning dry and his throat constricting hungrily. He was overwhelmed by a slow, but undeniable ache in his heart; and his dick. He licked his lips as Mike and Jake kissed languidly, their tongues colliding in rising hunger as Mike’s hand curled around Jake’s cheek and threaded into his hair, pulling him closer as he arched up against him.

“Okay, okay, okay...” Taylor finally burst, clearing his throat as he sucked in a deep, trembling breath; trying to clear the dizzying arousal from his head as Jake and Mike’s passionate exchange excited him, and his body in every possible way. “I hereby declare you two made up... now where’s my welcome home?” He huffed breathlessly, pouting between the two as they parted with small pant’s of breath and matching grins.

“Hmm, sounds to me like someone’s got a case of jealous-pants.” Jake snickered, dodging a swat meant for his shoulder by snagging Taylor’s wrist and yanking him forward, ignoring his surprised yelp as he and Mike shifted their weight to make room for him between them. “Whaddaya think, Mike? Should we welcome him home proper like?”

 _“Pfft,_ like I’d say no.” Mike scoffed, leaning forward to kiss Taylor sweetly, the barest tinge of playfulness in the flick of his tongue against Taylor’s lips, before he pulled away again.

“Well, can’t exactly let ya beat me now, can I?” Jake huffed dramatically, smirking as he leaned down and kissed Taylor with familiar hunger. His lips teased Taylor’s even as he drew away, leaving the redhead to pout between them as he tried and failed to calm his racing heart and his throbbing dick.

“You’re _both_ bastards.” Taylor groused, a hand going to each of their collars and tugging them closer, enveloping himself in their warmth for several long minutes; until the urgency of his need had faded at last. “So, what were you guys fighting about this time?” He asked conversationally, his hands trailing down their covered chests slowly.

“Mike’s bein’ his usual idiot self.” Jake scoffed, rolling his eyes as he fussed with Taylor’s work shirt, unsubtly working the buttons free of their holes.

“Grandpa was pretendin’ he didn’t remember goin’ to a gay bar we used to frequent, durin’ our service.” Mike countered, smirking at Jake’s scowl, though he said nothing to counter the accusation of his pretence.

“Hmm...” Taylor hummed, smiling as Jake opened his shirt and Mike’s lips settled on his side, shuffling daintily along his skin. “I’ve never been to a gay bar...” He said distractedly, peering up at the ceiling thoughtfully as he shuddered beneath his lovers touches.

“Oh, _great,”_ Jake sighed, throwing his arm over his eyes as Mike stilled, peering at Taylor in abject horror. “Now ya gone and done it.” He snorted, lowering his arm to look over at Taylor’s confused expression with exasperation. “Good luck gettin’ anythin’ sensible outta _him_ tonight now.” He huffed, shaking his head as he returned his attention to Taylor, moving to smother his throat in affectionate nips and kisses.

“But... ya-“ Mike blurted, frowning as words failed him, before shaking his head in disbelief. “How can ya have never been to one? I... I mean...” He stammered, swallowing thickly as he gazed at Taylor confusedly.

“Just, ah-!” Taylor gasped, his hands gripping Jake and Mike’s shoulders as Jake found his sensitive spot at the junction of his throat. “Oh _god!_ I uh, I just... never got around to it?” He said, biting his lip and squirming beneath Jake’s infuriatingly distracting ministrations.

“Never got-?!” Mike choked, making an abortive sound of distress, before slipping from his place on the couch, drawing a whine from Taylor at the loss of his body beside him, and a knowing snort from Jake; who didn’t even raise his head from Taylor’s throat. “I can’t believe what I’m hearin’ here! I mean, ya missed out on somethin’ like that?! And I never even knew..!” He said, pacing back and forth between the couch and the door. “Well, there’s just nothin’ for it... we gotta get ya out there. This ain’t an experience ya can miss out on in life!”

Jake sighed, rolling away from Taylor with an irritated huff and looking up at Mike in exasperation. “Can’t ya go talk to yaself elsewhere? I’m kinda busy here, or... tryin’ to be-“ he sneered, groaning and reaching for Taylor as he squirmed and tried to free himself. “What the, no! Boy Scout! Get back here! Was just gettin’ interestin’...” He complained, sighing and falling face first into the cushions when Taylor ignored him and walked over to Mike instead.

“What did you have in mind?” Taylor asked curiously, ignoring Jake’s muffled complaint’s into the cushions as he bit his lip and peeked up at Mike shyly.

Mike grinned, beaming down at Taylor as he swooped in to kiss him passionately, his hands sliding up from his hips to his shoulders, before he quickly pulled away again; leaving Taylor dazed and giddy, like a drunk man striving for just one last drink. “See , I know a little place... it’s perfect for a cute, little first timer like yaself..!” He promised, kissing Taylor’s brow as he turned him around and swatted his ass playfully. "Go make yaself pretty… er." He said, winking when Taylor threw a haughty pout at him over his shoulder. "Hey, I corrected it." He snickered, as Taylor sniffed and walked away to their bedroom.

"Why..?" Jake whined pitifully into the couch, ignored by both of his lovers as he indulged in his self pity; mourning the loss of what he knew would have been a mind blowing bout of sex. "I was _this close_ , ya damn bastard...” He sighed, raising his head at last to scowl over at Mike, as he in turn merely grinned and spread his palms innocently.

“C’mon, ya can’t want him to miss out... and besides,” Mike scoffed, walking over and dropping to sit beside Jake, as he swung his legs to the floor. “What could possibly go wrong?” He huffed, throwing an arm around Jake’s shoulders and drawing him closer, snickering when Jake elbowed him for his efforts. “Look, he gets to see what it’s all like and realise he didn’t miss out that bad; bein’ as he has _us_ regardless... meanwhile, _we_ get to bring home a sexually charged Taylor after; who’s probably gonna be achin’ for pretty much anythin’ we suggest...”

“So what, this is just ya kinky way of tryin’ to get him to wanna double again?” Jake snorted, shaking his head as Mike winked and beamed at him without guilt or shame. “Ya can always just _ask_ ya know, he’s never turned either one of us down...” He pointed out, as Mike waved his brows suggestively.

“Yeah, but ya can’t deny it ain’t hotter when he’s a needy little shit and beggin’ for it...” Mike said, as Jake laughed and conceded the point without further comment.

“Ya really think this’ll work?” Jake asked, raising a brow dubiously. “I mean, last we went, gay bars weren’t exactly all that excitin’ anyway...” He mused thoughtfully, his brow furrowing slightly as he cocked his head towards Mike.

“Heh, I’m sure.” Mike said confidently, lapsing into silence as he leaned against the back of the couch and slowly tiptoed his fingers toward Jake’s thigh. “... wanna make out til he’s ready?” He finally asked, smirking when Jake snorted and rolled his eyes, turning towards him with a grin, before acquiescing and leaning closer; his lips finding Mike’s as they laid back on the couch and continued what Taylor had previously interrupted, waiting for him to be ready for his gay bar debut.

Two hours later, Taylor stood at the edge of a lavish bar; gaping around a room which was certainly more than he’d been expecting. He blinked, rubbing his eyes briefly to be sure he wasn’t seeing things, before swallowing thickly. “Are uh, are all gay bars so..?” He tried to ask, his words failing as his wide eyes locked onto a waiter and followed him; the man’s ass exposed to the world by his almost nonexistent, jock strap briefs.

“No, most gay bars are just like regular, normal bars.” Jake said tightly, pinching the bridge of his nose and grinding his teeth briefly, before looking over at Mike with an accusatory scowl. " _This,_ Boy Scout, is a goddamn sex den." He hissed, his cerulean eyes blazing with irritation as he glared at his best friend come lover. “What the hell were ya thinkin’, ya ragin’ pervert?!” He demanded, gesturing to Taylor’s fascinated ogling. “Jesus bloody Christ, if this is what ya think of as suitable for first timers-“

“Hey, I weren’t expectin’ this, anymore’n _you_ were, Grandpa..!” Mike defended, though his grin was a touch too innocent to be believed. “Last time I came to Fiddler's was before deployment, back in twenty twelve.” He said, looking around with obvious interest. “Was just like any other gay bar back then...” He added, cocking his head and eyeing a couple by the bar curiously. One man stood with his back to the bar, his eyes locked on his partner before him; on his knees with a collar around his neck, sucking dick like his life depended on it. “Gotta admit... I’m likin’ the improvements.”

“ _You_ would.” Jake scoffed, turning to Taylor with an apologetic sigh, shaking his head at Mike’s insatiable and unrepentant nature. “C’mon, Boy Scout, let’s get ya outta here. I can find ya a proper gay bar if ya want, or we can just go home and pick up where we left off-“

“No...” Taylor said distractedly, trailing off from what he’d been planning to say and craning his head to peer around Mike, watching another man thrust his dick into a hole in a wall over in a secluded corner, his eyes widening as he saw another hole a short distance away; where a pair of legs rose into the air, an ass on display and patiently waiting for someone to fill it. “What the hell is _that_?!” He demanded, his eyes locked onto the scene as three men passed by, one taking a second glance at the display and hesitating, before drawing his dick from his shorts and taking up the obvious, open offer.

Jake followed Taylor’s awed and excited gaze, his own expression darkening at the sight. “Aw, _hell_ no!” He growled, snatching Taylor’s hand and drawing him to his side, pouting as he flicked his eyes over him, noting his obvious interest and excitement. “Ain’t no way in hell I’m lettin’ ya go make use of a glory hole. Forget it.” He said firmly, ignoring Taylor’s pout and scowling at him, barely appeased when Taylor huffed and rolled his eyes, turning instead to look around the other various displays.

“Fine, fine...” Taylor sighed, a small smile curling his lips despite his petulant attitude, undeniably pleased that Jake would put his foot down so firmly over something. He hummed as he looked over to a corner of the bar, where plush couches allowed people to sit for lap dances. “Well can I try _that_ at least?” He asked, sticking out his lower lip as he looked over at Jake pleadingly.

Jake was about to reply, when Mike swatted him around the back of the head, rolling his eyes at his partners predictable response. “Let him have some damn fun, Grandpa... we’re here now. Might as well enjoy ourselves a little, seein’ as he’s so into it.” He said, shaking his head as he slid his hand around Taylor’s, unsubtly brushing Jake’s aside. “Of course, if ya wanna be a sourpuss all night, ya can go home alone, or go wait by the bar..?” He suggested innocently, laughing as Taylor tugged eagerly at his hand. “Ya know where we’ll be.” He said, snickering as Jake immediately scoffed.

“As if I’d trust ya to keep all these weirdo’s hands offa him... or _you_ .” He sniffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he reluctantly followed after Mike and Taylor; his eyes sweeping sharply to make sure no stranger got too close to his lovers. He watched as Taylor shoved Mike roughly to the couch, smirking as Mike laughed and settled his hands on Taylor’s hips, carefully hiding the spark of arousal he felt at seeing Taylor crawl into Mike’s lap and begin to writhe for him.

Mike’s hands clutched at Taylor’s hips, spurring him on as he straddled his lap and rolled his hips lazily, creating a lurid display of himself and caring not a whit; as Mike’s eyes glued themselves to him. He could feel Jake’s eyes on him as well, his arousal swelling rapidly as his lovers both paid rapt and undivided attention to him; even in one of them tried to pretend otherwise. He slid his hands slowly over Mike’s arms, rising over his shoulders to grip the back of the couch, rolling his hips over Mike’s lap and licking his lips hungrily, as Mike swallowed thickly.

Jake’s eyes never left his lovers, watching the lurid display with more than a small urge to join them. He glanced at a man slowly approaching the pair, eyeing them hungrily as they stared at each other obliviously, Mike’s hand running slowly around Taylor’s hips to grip his ass and pull him closer. Jake watched the newcomer from the corner of his eye, letting his curiosity pass only until he moved to sit beside them. “Hey,” he called, tipping his chin at the man as he scowled at him, stepping between the newcomer and his lovers. “Keep walkin’ Pervy Pete.” He sneered, his eyes narrowing when the man made to protest, before seeming to reconsider and hurrying away.

“Ooh... I love it when ya get all possessive...” Mike leered, smirking at Jake as he turned to face them with an exasperated sigh. “Such a shame ya know, Grandpa? That ya grew that stick up ya ass... ya used to be able to show these tame ass losers a thing or two...” he said, snickering as he returned his attention to Taylor, who seemed to have foregone the ‘dance’ part of his lap dance; and was merely grinding himself into Mike’s burgeoning erection. “But if ya grow ya pair back and wanna come join in... have a little fun and all... ya know where to find us.” Mike hissed, his eyes peering up at Taylor hungrily as he swung his head around the vast room eagerly; desperately trying to drink in everything which he could see or hear going on in the den.

Jake sighed, running a hand through his hair as he watched Taylor’s obvious fascination by the world which Mike had revealed to him. He grimaced and glanced around, distrustful of everyone around them and protective of the two men he’d allowed to entrench themselves so deeply into his heart. “I don’t like sharin’...” He said lowly, pretending not to notice the fierce heat which flared in his cheeks, avoiding Taylor’s burning gaze, his brow raised pointedly as Mike leaned forward to mouth lightly at his collarbone. “That’s different... I love ya both, bein’ with the two of ya, seein’ ya; even knowin’ ya together when I’m out, that don’t bother me. Hell, its probably the biggest turn on I ever had.” He admitted reluctantly, stuffing his hands deeper into his pockets as he watched Mike lather Taylor’s throat with increasingly firm nips and kisses; while Taylor arched his neck back to allow him more room, but kept his dark eyes locked onto Jake. “I just...” Jake huffed, finally tearing his eyes from his lovers to cast another dubious glance around the den. “I don’t trust these _perverts_ to keep their damn hands to themselves, hell, I don’t even want ‘em to see either of ya lookin’ so damn-“

“You’re such an idiot, Jake...” Taylor finally groaned, his hand curling behind Mike’s neck as he arched against him briefly, dipping to press a lingering kiss to his cheek, before reluctantly leaving his lap to stand before Jake. “Do you really think, we’d let anyone but you touch either one of us?” He asked, stepping closer and parting his lips to emit a soft sigh, as he rolled his hips toward Jake, pressing his clear arousal into his groin.

Jake’s hands flew to Taylor’s hips, unconsciously pulling him closer as he hissed and grit his teeth. He examined his lovers flushed face, his breath coming in short pants and his pupils blown wide with desire. “... ya really _that_ into all this?” He asked curiously, frowning when Taylor’s first response was to roll his hips harder against him, rocking against Jake’s thigh as he partially slid his leg between Taylor’s.

“Maybe it’s just the shock... the fact that I’ve never actually been anywhere like this before...” Taylor finally said, swallowing heavily as he curled his arms around Jake’s neck and held him close, his breath hot against Jake’s ear. “Maybe, I just want you that bad... but that’s nothing new really, is it?” He whispered, slowly trailing the tip of his tongue across the shell of Jake’s ear and sucking the lobe between his teeth for a heartbeat. “All that’s really different, is there’s an audience... to see just how much I love you both.” He murmured, his lips warm and light against Jake’s cheek, tickling the stubbled flesh teasingly. “I know you want to really...” He breathed, his lips hovering before Jake’s, his hands on his shoulders, squeezing tightly as he met Jake’s burning gaze with his hungry, deep blue eyes. “Please?” He pleaded urgently, his hands clutching at the back of Jake’s neck, as the man’s resistance began to crumble. “I don’t want to do this without _you_ , Top Gun... but god, I really wanna do it. To show off how much I love you, _both_ of you... to show off that you’re mine and I’m yours; and nobody can ever- mmmmm...” Taylor trailed off with a lurid moan, as Jake’s lips collided with his own abruptly.

“Ha!” Mike laughed from his seat, lounging back against the couch as he idly ghosted his fingers along the back of Taylor’s thigh. “Looks like ya finally got him to take that damn stick out his ass, kid.” He teased, smirking as Jake flipped him the bird over Taylor’s shoulder; still locked in a passionate and fiery kiss.

“Jake..!” Taylor panted, as Jake’s lips descended to his throat, his eyes meeting Mike’s as he rolled his hips on the couch, watching Jake and Taylor together with a rising surge of pleasure; swirling like molten desire through his gut and pooling in his already straining dick. “Jake... I want... I-I need, I-!”

“Easy, Boy Scout...” Jake murmured, biting Taylor’s pulse point briefly, before pulling free as Taylor shivered and rocked his hard dick against Jake’s thigh urgently. “I know what ya need.” He said, easing Taylor away from his leg leading him back to Mike, hesitating and glancing at the other man in momentary uncertainty; his vulnerability and concern raw in his clear eyes as they met Mike’s warm brown. He swallowed thickly, as Mike’s hand slid into his own, squeezing gently as he drew Jake’s knuckles to his lips and kissed them; individually. Reassuringly.

Jake sighed, sweeping away his confliction as he turned back to Taylor, who stood uncertainly beside him, his gaze concerned as he fidgeted uncomfortably and watched the small exchange between his lovers. “Alright, Boy Scout...” Jake said, clearing his throat and lowering his hands to Taylor’s trouser fly. He hesitated, licking his lips, before leaning forward to capture Taylor’s lips in a soft and teasing kiss. “Ya keep ya eyes on me, or on Mike... ya hear?” He said lowly, his lips dancing lightly over Taylor’s jaw, eliciting quiet moans and soft, breathy gasps from his lover; as he slowly peeled Taylor’s trousers open and palmed his cock briefly, before peeling his trousers and boxers lower, where Mike leaned forward and took over the removal, kissing Taylor’s thighs and legs as they were exposed.

Jake claimed Taylor’s attention, holding him steady as he allowed Mike the change to finish stripping his lower garments, before gently guiding him back onto Mike’s lap. “Now, lets see ya keep yaself right...” Jake murmured, trailing off and fixing Taylor into place, high on his knees. “Mike... slide yaself down a little. Spread ya- yeah, that’s it, like that.” He said, his throat tightening as he watched Mike anticipate his plan, his hands on Taylor’s ass cheeks, spreading them wide as he was able to, his head resting on the back of the couch, his eyes peering around their lover to look over at Jake, even as his tongue flicked out to lick the head of Taylor’s dick. Jake felt his heart ache, a shiver of desire rippling through him as he moved to kneel before Mike. His hands slid over his knees, slowly gliding over his thighs, trailing to his button and fly; and wasting no time in freeing both.

Taylor gasped, his arms curling round Mike’s neck as he looked down to see the noiret kiss and nuzzle his cock. He clutched at the soft flesh at the nape of his neck, blunt fingernails clawing at him, as Mike hummed and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, shifting slightly as he rolled his own hips upward briefly. Taylor whined, heat coiling within him as he felt Mike’s bare cock press briefly to his ass cheek, about to ask what Jake was up to behind them, when he was distracted by a loud moan; his own moan, as Mike finally sucked the rest of his dick into his mouth. “Oh!” Taylor sighed, biting his lips as his eyes met Mike’s; amusement dancing in his warm chocolate gaze as it ever did. “Mike..!" He breathed shakily, one hand rising to thread itself into his short hair.

He closed his eyes as Mike slowly dragged his mouth over Taylor’s cock, moving with tentative motions to gently thrust deeper. Mike winked at him as he forcibly peeled his eyes open again, before groaning loudly around the dick in his mouth, squirming slightly as he began to move his own hips upwards; nearly dislodging Taylor in his eagerness. Mike’s hands squeezed Taylor’s ass cheeks, his fingers clutching the flesh tightly as he pulled Taylor deeper into his throat. “Oh my-“ Taylor gasped, looking down at Mike and biting his lip hard, his legs shaking as he held onto Mike urgently.

Jake eyed them both for a long moment, his hand curled around the base of Mike’s cock, stroking him languidly and ignoring his own throbbing need. He swallowed thickly, his heart racing as he glanced around to see several interested watchers; though all seemed to sense the idiocy of approaching. _That’s right, assholes... they’re mine._ He thought smugly, sneering at the watchers briefly, before focusing his attention on Mike. He hummed thoughtfully, leaning forward to tease Mike’s cock with his tongue, gliding along the hard flesh lightly as his hand dropped to Mike’s balls; rolling them gently in his palm.

He closed his eyes as he listened to the breathy gasps and awed moans Taylor gave, Mike’s own muffled sounds of pleasure combining to form a beautiful music for Jake’s ears. He kissed a slow path from the head of Mike’s dick, all the way to the base, nudging the short black nest of hair with his nose briefly, before kissing his way back to the head again. He moaned as he lapped at the slit, his tongue trailing pre-cum to his lip, before he wrapped them around Mike’s cock and began to suck him off with determination. He grazed his teeth over the underside of Mike’s shaft, huffing fondly at the giveaway twitch of his leg, which told him without words just how much Mike enjoyed the sensation.

Before Mike could fully sink into the pleasure of the blow job Jake had begun, he pulled free of his cock; smirking at Mike’s whine of frustration, which led to Taylor crying out in shock and bliss. “Heh, always liked me a two for one.” He snickered breathlessly, stroking Mike’s dick with one hand as he leaned upward and traced his tongue over Taylor’s exposed hole.

“Ah!” Taylor cried, his hand shooting behind him to grip Jake’s shoulder. He fumbled sideways, slowly finding his hair and tangling his hair in the shaggy locks, before clutching the back of his head and pulling him closer. “Jake!” Taylor gasped, rocking his hips to thrust his dick deeper into Mike’s throat; and roll his ass back onto Jake’s tongue. “Oh my... Oh, oh, _oh!_ ” Taylor whined, panting for breath as he arched between his lovers as pleasure twirled giddily through his stomach.

Mike longed to curl his fingers into Jake’s hair, to tug him closer to Taylor’s ass to back to his own dick; he wasn’t entirely sure, only that he needed more. Soon. Instead his fingers clutched at Taylor’s hips, encouraging him to continue rolling his hips and pleasure himself through both Mike’s and Jake’s mouths. He blinked dazedly, his heart faltering when Taylor suddenly pulled his cock free of his mouth, a needy whine escaping him as he twisted himself to look back at Jake. “Jake, please... I, I...” He panted, as Mike leaned closer and rolled his shirt up, his lips attaching themselves to any spot of bare skin he came across.

“Alright, Boy Scout... alright.” Jake murmured, licking his lips as he removed his tongue from Taylor’s ass. He huffed, biting an ass cheek briefly, before covering one of Mike’s hands with his own, the other holding Mike’s dick in place; as he helped guide Taylor down, his ass stretching around the pilot’s cock, as he sank onto him with a content sigh. “That’s it... easy...” Jake murmured encouragingly, his hand dropping to Mike’s thigh and squeezing gently as he leaned forward to run the tip of his tongue along the seam of Taylor’s ass and Mike’s dick.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ..!” Mike choked, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Taylor’s round ass cheeks as he encouraged Taylor to rise and fall on his cock slowly. “I ain’t sure which of ya’s tryin’ harder to kill me,” he panted, his lips grazing Taylor’s throat as he tipped his head back and moaned wantonly at the ceiling. “But goddammit I don’t bloody care... I’ll die a happy fuckin’ bastard either way.” He huffed breathlessly, unable to keep from thrusting his hips upward eagerly, causing Taylor to emit a piercing moan of ecstasy.

“Mike!” He cried, clinging tightly to the back of his neck, lowering his gaze from the ceiling to meet his lover’s molten gaze. “Oh... _fuck_ , yes...” He moaned, blushing as he seemed to remember their lack of privacy, glancing around and tensing with a sudden wave of nervousness. “Oh _god-“_

 _“Shh._ ..” Jake whispered, rising from his kneeling position and shrugging out of his jacket as he smothered himself to Taylor’s back, reassuring him as he wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Just ignore ‘em all... they’re jealous, see?” Jake murmured in his ear, his sharp cerulean eyes meeting Taylor’s deep, ocean blue gaze as he turned his head towards him. “You got Mike, absolutely fuckin’ wrecked for ya already... and ya got me, right here with ya both...” He said, nuzzling Taylor’s jaw softly, his stubble lightly scratching his flushed skin with butterfly kisses. “They want what ya got... the stability, lack of jealousy… hell, they want _you_.”He explained, rocking against Taylor gently, his arousal clear through his trousers against Taylor’s back, moving in time with Mike and Taylor’s increasing rhythm.

“They can’t have me.” Taylor said immediately, his eyes hooded as he rolled his hips back against Jake, his breath catching at the intensity with which his lover watched him. “I don’t want anyone else... not _ever._ ” He promised, his eyes flicking around the den briefly, as his expression turned dark and thoughtful. “Jake...” He murmured, his fingers teasing the back of Mike’s neck as he pulled him closer, gasping when the man’s tongue circled his nipple. “Jake, I want you.” He said firmly, turning his head and closing his eyes, a soft moan escaping him as he and Mike moved in near perfect harmony. “Please...” He panted, biting his lip to contain a loud groan as Jake kissed his shoulder, his hold tightening and holding him still as Mike gave a sharp burst of rough thrusts up into Taylor. “Please, I wanna-“

“Heh, got quite the little kink streak in ya, don’t ya Boy Scout?” Jake huffed, swallowing thickly as he tried to hold back; though his efforts crumbled quickly, when Taylor turned his head further to brush his lips over Jake’s cheek. “Kept that well hidden, didn’t ya? Goddammit, I knew Mike bringin’ ya here was gonna make ya as bad as him-”

“I’ll let you double fuck me...” Taylor interrupted, murmuring seductively as Jake choked and squeezed his arms, his breath catching as he peeked down to meet Mike’s excited and admittedly smug gaze; despite the obvious haze of pleasure and desire which softened his features. “You, and Mike... both fucking me; showing everyone here, just who I belong to.” Taylor whispered, his tongue flicking out to swipe innocently at Jake’s lips.

Jake’s remaining resistance dissipated rapidly, his body already surging forward to rut against Taylor eagerly, his dick throbbing in the confines of his trousers. “Ya little shit.” He groused, darting forward to capture Taylor’s retreating lips and drawing him into a fierce and hungry kiss.

Taylor whined as Jake kissed him urgently, his hand dropping awkwardly to palm at his concealed dick. “Please.” He mumbled against his lips, his heart skipping a beat when Jake’s hands trailed back over his shoulders, gliding downward to fumble with his belt and fly. Taylor’s eyes drifted around the den slowly, noting several men were watching unsubtly, many with their dicks out; either in hands or mouths. He couldn’t tell if it was a rush of power at seeing them so engrossed in his display with Jake and Mike; or Mike’s dick brushing his prostate, which made him shiver. Taylor felt his world narrow, his body consumed by a tidal wave of pleasure which crashed through him endlessly, Mike’s steady motions as he thrust into him driving him to a slow building crescendo. “Jake-” he half purred, his hand reaching for the other man, as he moved away from him, shifting around to kneel on the couch beside Taylor and Mike, as he freed his cock from his boxers and stroked himself slowly.

“Taylor…” he began, though he was unable to finish when Taylor gasped, his eyes widening and flying down to Mike suddenly, as he felt the man’s fingers creep along the seam of his ass. Mike grinned and winked, slipping his index finger into Taylor alongside his cock as he tipped his chin toward Jake, who watched Mike’s rhythm slow to accommodate the added appendage in Taylor’s ass. “Taylor-” he tried again, only for Taylor to whine and arch, rocking himself back against Mike’s added finger, as he turned and reached for Jake urgently.

Taylor leaned towards Jake, their mouths meeting in a frenzy of hunger, as teeth scraped lips and nipped tongues. He moaned softly, his hand nudging Jake’s and urging it away from his cock, stroking him in a firm grip as Jake rose over him, forcing him to tip his head back to maintain his kiss. With a frantic gasp for air, they parted; their eyes locked in a heated exchange which said more than either of them were currently capable with words. Taylor’s chest heaved as his eyes slowly lowered, dragging over Jake as he bit his lip, until finally his gaze landed on his dick; hard and hot in his hand, beading with precum in his eagerness. “Mmm...” Taylor hummed quietly, leaning forward as he flicked his eyes back to Jake’s, running out his tongue and dragging it slowly across the slit of his lovers cock.

“Fuck…” Mike breathed, thrusting slowly into Taylor, his finger joined by two others around his cock; stretching Taylor wider in preparation for their main event. “Hottest fuckin’ bastards I ever saw.” He huffed, his voice strained as he hummed and looked down to where Taylor rode his cock and his fingers. “Oh god, my momma was right… I’m goin’ straight to hell when I die.” He babbled, tipping his head back on the couch and returning his eyes to his lovers.

Jake’s fingers flexed at his side, resisting the urge to reach for Taylor, as he slowly dragged his mouth back and forth over his cock. He panted, shivering at the wet warmth which encompassed him. After several long minutes, Jake lost his battle with his self control, his hand sliding through Taylor’s sweat slicked hair and smoothing it from his brow. His breath caught in his throat as dark blue eyes rose to meet his clear gaze, Taylor’s name falling from his lips like praise to a god, when his mouth sank around his cock to the base, his throat constricting tightly as he swallowed around Jake's dick. "Shit… I always liked that pretty little mouth of yours." Jake said thickly, rocking his hips forward slowly, his fingers threading through Taylor's damp hair as he swallowed heavily. "Fairly certain it was given to ya just for this… stretched wide, takin' it all…" Jake murmured, shivering at the whine of impatience Taylor gave, tipping his head into Jake's hand and rocking his ass down onto Mike's dick and finger hard, his eyes flickering with frustration as his lips ran back and forth over Jake's dick eagerly. "Ya think so too, Boy Scout, huh?" He asked, hissing as Taylor sucked him deep, before retreating back to lick at the head, his hand continuing to stroke Jake firmly throughout. "Ya think that pretty little mouth ya got…" he asked breathlessly, his thumb trailing over Taylor's lower lip as it stretched around his dick. "... was made to suck my dick? To suck Mike's?"

Mike snorted as Taylor's ass hugged his cock tight, his fingers trembling as they pulled them from Taylor's hole carefully. "I think ya full of some of the dumbest bullshit out there," he huffed, his eyes rolling back in his head as he thrust harder into Taylor, his hands on his waist as he pulled him down to meet his movements. "But I'll be a damn monkey's uncle if he don't feel fuckin' perfect on my dick right now…" he conceded, a lewd moan escaping him as he peeked around Taylor to count the observers they had. He smirked, flashing them a cocky wink, before turning to watch Jake pull his dick free of Taylor's mouth to claim his lips in a searing kiss, which Mike could feel the heat and passion of for himself.

"Jake," Taylor whined, his eyes heavily lidded and pleading as his ass firmly slapped against Mike’s thighs with each heavy downward motion he made. “Jake, please... I can’t-“ he choked, his gaze lowering to his cock, bouncing against his stomach as it wept with pre-cum. He curled a fist around himself and jerked roughly, his free hand clutching at Mike’s hair, causing the man to hiss and thrust deeper into him. “Please, I’m so _so_ close..!” He pleaded, raising his hand to Jake’s cheek and drawing him into a softer kiss, whimpering with need as Jake crowded closer.

“Hope ya ready for this...” Jake murmured, his lips parting from Taylor’s as he gasped and whined urgently; turning to instead meet Mike’s lips in a brief but fierce kiss. “And that goes for the both of ya.” He huffed, sliding from the couch as he licked his lips and stepping close behind Taylor. “Fuck... ya goddamn gorgeous...” he breathed, resting a knee on the couch over Mike’s thigh as he slid a hand over Taylor’s hip, his fingers entwining with Mike’s as they curled into the soft flesh. “Alright...” He said tightly, stroking his dick with his free hand, swallowing thickly as he pressed close against Taylor. “Ya sure... Taylor?” He whispered, his nose trailing Taylor’s ear as he tilted his head, allowing Jake to lean closer and mouth at the join of his neck and shoulder.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Jake!” Mike finally cursed, scowling at Jake over Taylor’s shoulder. _“He’s_ fuckin’ told ya already... _I’ve_ fuckin’ told ya; now for the love of this goddamn, _fine_ piece of ass...” He panted, pausing to moan when Taylor groaned and captured his lips hungrily, biting his lip as he pulled away, before tipping his head back to Jake’s shoulder and gazing at Jake longingly. “ _Get your fuckin’ dick in here-“_ Mike gagged on his remaining words, choking them back as he felt the head of Jake’s cock press against his own, slowly and carefully easing its way into Taylor.

"Bossy… impatient bastards, the pair of ya…" Jake growled tightly, an explosive rush of air leaving him as his cock throbbed eagerly in his hand, warmth rushing over him in waves of pleasure as he pressed into Taylor slowly.

“Oh god... oh fuck, oh _fuck-!_ ” Taylor gasped, a throaty moan erupting from him as he quivered, trying hard to keep still for Jake’s initial entry. “Jake... Mike... _Oh_!” He cried, his eyes clenched shut as he turned his face towards the ceiling and released a cacophony of praise and pleasured sounds, clutching at his lovers tightly.

"Fuck me sideways…" Mike choked, trying to slow his movements and instead moving faster as the coil of blissful heat in his gut caused his balls to rise and tighten. "This is hotter than that Turkish bath house… back in-"

"Shut up, ya dumbass…" Jake growled, his mouth working frantically over Taylor's exposed throat. "Don't be givin' him any _more_ ideas… _this_ ones already almost damn well killin' me!" He groaned, his hand clutching Taylor's hip to prevent him rocking back against himself and Mike. "Taylor… are ya alri-?" He began to ask, panting heavily for breath, though he was cut off by Taylor's loud and lewd moan.

" _Jaaaaaaake!"_ He whined in frustration, peeking at Jake tiredly but hungrily from over his shoulder. "Please, _please…_ I love your voice, but can you please not stop moving when you talk?" He asked breathlessly, having to pause several times as he arched between them, his jaw dropping for brief moments before he could continue. "Please… I need you to help me, to fuck me… _please_ , Jake?" 

"Shit…" Jake groaned, pressing his forehead to Taylors shoulder as he thrust forward, drawing a beautiful gasp and moan from Taylor as he rolled his head back against Jake's other shoulder. "Well, always knew I was goin' to hell one day… seems as good a way as any to go, huh, Mike?"

"I don't fuckin' care," Mike scoffed, swallowing heavily as he leaned forward and grazed his teeth over Taylor's nipple. "Let's just make sure we help Taylor out here first, huh?" He said, freeing a hand and slowly dragging it over Taylor's sensitive side, his fingers curling loosely around his straining dick.

"Ah!" Taylor cried, tipping his head forward as Jake and Mike found a careful rhythm, teasing him relentlessly and flooding every inch of his body with a rush of tingling pleasure; which began to trickle inward. “Oh god… Mike…” Taylor moaned needily, his fingers digging into his lover’s shoulders as his body moved fluidly between them. “Jake-” he whined breathlessly, turning his face to the ceiling as he moaned and writhed with bliss; heat curling in his gut like a spiralling coil, tightening his balls and causing his ass to begin clenching.

“Holy fuckin’ shit, Taylor…” Mike cursed, looking over his shoulder though bleary eyes to watch as Jake raised his head to bite Taylor’s shoulder warningly. “Ya so fuckin’ hot babe-”

 _“Ridiculously hot_ .” Jake corrected with a growl, his dick pulsing eagerly as it moved within Taylor, thrusting as Mike retreated to supply Taylor with the highest amount of stimulation they could. The pilot glanced around the den, flipping his damp hair from his eyes as he sneered at the various men riveted to the display.

“Ridiculously hot,” Mike agreed, panting as he shifted his hand from Taylor’s hip to Jake’s, encouraging him to move faster with him as their eyes locked over Taylor’s shoulder. “Oughta be fuckin’ illegal… walkin’ around, lookin’ as _ridiculously_ hot as ya fuckin’ do…” He babbled, his inability to shut up his only warning; that his own orgasm threatened.

“But even though it ain’t illegal… we’ll still punish ya for it." Jake murmured lowly, smirking at Mike as his throat noticeably rose and fell sharply. "We'll show ya how bad ya are, for lettin' anyone and everyone set eyes on ya in the day." He whispered, his eyes locked onto Mike as he pressed a lingering kiss to Taylor's throat, relishing the needy whines and litany of incomprehensible babble which fell from his lips. He thrust deep into Taylor, striking his prostate firmly, before quickly retreating and allowing Mike to copy his motions.

"Oh… _ooooohhhhh..!_ " Taylor moaned deeply, his heart hammering as Jake and Mike whispered dirty promises in his ears; attacking his prostate with what almost felt like military precision.

"But," Jake continued, panting heavily as he thrust into Taylor with firmer movements, his hand clutching at his hip desperately, while the other trailed down slowly to join Mike's, stroking his leaking cock. "Thats nothin' to how we'll punish ya later, for lettin' these common bastards see ya lookin so- hnng..!" Jake faltered, his heart hammering against his chest, the obvious beat strong against Taylors back, as he sank his teeth into Taylors shoulder firmly.

"Ah!" Taylor cried, his fingers finding Jake's hair and curling tightly into the long sandy strands. "Oh _god_ …" He choked, holding his breath as his body tensed between his lovers. “Oh _yes_ …” He gasped, glancing around to see men still watching, some eagerly jerking themselves or even others off, while some encouraged partners to suck them off; while they watched the lurid display Taylor made with Jake and Mike. "Jake! Mike! _Ooh_!" He cried, his orgasm striking him hard as he slammed his eyes closed, trembling as his dick spurted eagerly over his lovers combined hands and Mike's stomach; his ass throbbing around Jake and Mike causing the pair of them to choke breathlesslh at the tightened sensations.

"Fuck! I'm a bad, bad man…" Mike groaned tightly, thrusting himself deep into Taylor and stilling, leaning close to press his forehead to Taylor's chest. "Holy fuckin' shit… Jake?" He mumbled dazedly, raising his head to peek at his still moving lover. "I think we just stumbled into the backdoor to heaven." He panted, a lazy grin curling his lips when Jake stifled a loud moan with his bite to Taylor's shoulder, thrusting in time to the pulse of his dick, as his own orgasm found him.

As his tremors finally calmed, Jake slowly withdrew his teeth from Taylor's shoulder, licking and softly kissing the faint marks even as he rolled his eyes at Mike. "Only dumbass I know can cum so fuckin' hard and still be crackin' jokes." He huffed, shaking his head briefly as his lover leaned closer, squashing a giddy and content Taylor between them as they shared a lazy kiss.

"Should damn well hope so." Mike scoffed quietly, winking as they caught their breath and turned their attention to Taylor. "Ya know, and I'm just sayin' here, Grandpa…" he drawled slowly, grinning as Taylor nuzzled him affectionately. "I think it would've been _less_ conspicuous to have just used the damn glory hole with him." He snickered, looking around the men still watching; various aroused, pleasur _ing_ and pleasur _ed_ sounds filling the den around them. 

"Shut up, Mike." Jake sneered, scowling at his partner irritably; although he couldn't deny the truth of the statement. He hummed as he carefully eased himself back from Taylor, chuckling at his displeased whine. “Ya can have us back when we get ya home and cleaned off…” He whispered in Taylor’s ear, the dark promise more than stirring Taylor’s interest as he turned and bit his lip, before kissing Jake softly.

"Yeah, seein’ as how ya mentioned it… now it's just these dirty bastards gettin' _their_ rocks off, this place is kinda givin' me the willies." He added, frowning as he looked between Taylor and Jake. "Can we get outta here now?" He asked, grimacing and pointedly turning his head to Taylor, stealing a gentle kiss as Jake laughed loudly.

“Don’t give a shit if people see ya fuckin’ his brains out, but as soon as ya done it’s suddenly too invasive?” He snorted, shaking his head fondly as he straightened his clothes and fastened his trousers. “Ya a fuckin’ asshole, Darwin.” He snickered, stepping back from Taylor and finding him his jeans and boxers. “God help me, I love ya dumb ass.”

Taylor sighed as Mike slowly withdrew from his ass, their eyes locked intently as they relished the final sensations they experienced. He shivered, his ass aching fiercely as he rolled his hips experimentally. “Oh… tomorrow is gonna be a ‘home sick’ day.” He decided, swallowing thickly as his heart hammered eagerly, his skin burning at the freshly made memory; of the way Jake and Mike had both held him and talked to him throughout what he’d already decided was only their _first_ voyeuristic act together. _Excitement keeps them on their toes, and a little mystery and kink in a relationship can only do good things._ He thought smugly, allowing Jake and Mike to maneuver him back into his clothes.

He laughed when Jake scooped him into his arms, nuzzling his cheek fondly as he watched Mike finish re-fastening his own jeans. His heart swelled, a content smile curling his lips as he accepted small kisses from both men, before Jake began to carry him to the exit, with Mike trailing a step just behind; seeing off any _further unwanted_ attention from the other men. “So,” he sighed happy, leaning his head against Jake’s shoulder as he rest his arm around the pilots shoulders. “What’s this I hear about a Turkish bath?” He asked, yawning as Jake sighed and Mike laughed. 

Jake rolled his eyes and sighed, as Mike launched into the story happily. Despite his exasperation, he couldn’t help but feel content with his lovers, smiling as they walked out into the early morning light and made their way to the car, allowing Mike to open the door before carefully setting Taylor inside, rolling his eyes when Mike climbed in the opposite side and allowed Taylor to lay down and rest his head in his lap. “Hey, dumbass…” he called affectionately, as he climbed into the driver’s seat. “One new kink at a time, huh?” He said, winking in the rear view mirror as Mike blinked in surprise and Taylor threw them both a lopsided, goofy grin. Jake eyed them both a moment longer, enjoying the rush of love and affection he felt for the two men, before starting the car and driving them all home; a smile playing on his lips for the entire drive, as he began planning their next outing, to further experiment with their _current_ ‘new kink’.


End file.
